Making progress
by chrinuasquiddly
Summary: So basically it's sorta like my take on KonoSuba but it will ultimately end with Kazuma dating/marrying Aqua sooo yeah! Have fun reading! And take your time! /
1. Chapter 1 Just Beginning

Chapter: 1 (I'm not naming this crap.)

 **This story is left off at the beginning where there is just Kazuma and Aqua living in the stable.**

"Sigh" Kazuma mouthed trying not to wake his "accomplice"

Otherwise known as "Aqua" she is..."a Goddess of Water, Aqua specializes in water spells, and can even cast Sacred level spells restricted to deities. God Blow: This type of ability enables Aqua to conjure a powerful punch or "lethal fist" that can destroy and purify enemies with one blow!"

"Er, that's what she's _supposed_ to be." I said as I was glaring at her sleeping, vulnerable face.

Ah, now I remember, That day.

I was sitting at my computer screen surrounded by my anime goodies as I was reaching the end of my all-nighter. It was a normal day in my small apartment. Playing my favorite RPG. I was sitting there until I realized...

"oh crap! I forgot it was today!"I exclaimed realizing it was the sale for a limited edition RPG game packed with all sorts of anime goodies.

Right there I got up and dramatically put on my green and black tracksuit, along with matching pants I grabbed my bag and left.

Luckily I was able to get my hands on one of the last few copies.

As I was making my back home I passed by a school girl who seemed to be distracted by whatever was on her phone as she couldn't even look up to see me.

I didn't think much of it I would just pass her and forget. But as I glanced behind me to get a better look as she was walking in the middle of the street I looked to her left and saw an upcoming truck about to hit the poor school girl.

"WATCH OUT!"

And that's where I died.

I awoke to find my self in a room filled with pure black where I was sitting in a casual wooden chair. As I look up I was greeted by a beautiful girl with blue hair, and beautiful aqua colored eyes.

"Satou Kazuma-San, welcome to the after life."

"Huh?"I exclaimed

"Unfortunately, you died moments ago."

"Your life was a short one,"

"But you are, in fact, dead."

You know what this is taking a while enough with the introduction bull shit!

So blah blah blah the girl was in no danger, blah It was never a truck it was indeed, a tractor. I died of shock, I wet my pants, and was laughed at the doctors and even my entire family.blah blah but during that shocking event she was really pissing me off.

Her cockiness and her obnoxiousness was downright terrible. But she did tell me that I can go to a parallel world because heaven was no fun, I of course accepted.

I don't know how, but she made the simple words "you can bring one thing there to help with your journey" into a long (annoying) paragraph.

So in return I said that I would bring her as my _thing_.

"Which was the worst mistake ever.."

Long story short we were forced here with nothing but the clothes on our back.

And then that's how we got here. In a stable, sleeping on a haystack, next to horse dung.

"Mmmm" Aqua made a sound that signaled she's half awake

Just in time! The perfect cliche where the main character is done monologing and just in time the side character wakes up!

"Wake up sleepyhead, we gotta go help out at the guys." I shrieked at her

"Who the hell told you, you can wake me up?!you hikki-NEET!"she snapped back

"HEY YOU TWO SHUT-UP OTHER PEOPLE CAN'T SLEEP WHILE YOU'RE HAVING YOUR DUMB LOVERS QUARREL!" Exclaimed the landlord

"S-sorryy" Aqua and I sheepishly responded in sync.

A few minutes later...

(Insert hardworking Aqua and I montage)

As we were walking back to our beloved stable I turned to Aqua and said

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT"

"What do you want now you Baka?" Aqua lousily responded.

"WE CAME HERE TO BE ADVENTUTERERS"

"Oh yeah!" Aqua responded

A few weeks later...

So blah, blah, blah we got Megumine and Darkness with the thingy blah blah.

And now we're on a new quest to defeat a bunch of winter sprites? I don't know.. we decided on it cause it seemed easy.

"It's freezing cold!" Aqua complained

"Well I don't know maybe you should try wearing PANTIES or maybe PANTS."I barked back. (As you can see I am not in a good mood today as usual.)

"Hmph!"she pouted back

"Natures beauty!" Aqua exclaimed in response.

"Hey what the h-ARGH" I said being interrupted in the process

"Why you little!-"

"Ohhhhh what is this treatment you monster! Hopefully you won't mess me up like that Kazuma-sannn" Darkness said in her aroused state.

"You guys should probably get ready, cause I think we're here" Megumine said while pointing to our right where there was a crapload of the sprite thingy's"

"Alright!"I said in response

"Aww! They look so cute! I'm gonna catch some of them!" Aqua exclaimed

"Alright..., but if I can't catch any I'm gonna kill the ones you catch." I responded

I glanced back to look at the crew to see them have a serious look in their eyes-er Megumine did. Darkness kept quiet so that's good, but she had a uncomfortable aroused face on her. Which did worry me.

We ran in thinking nothing while we killed off those sprites.

"Kazuma! **I'm Kazuma** Kazuma!" Aqua screeched in my direction.

"What!?"

"I caught five!"

"So what?"I said aggressively

"I wanna keep them!"

"Huh?"I said to Magumine who was in the ground playing dead.

"What's up with **so can I???** You?"I asked Megumine

"Oh, nothing.. I'm just sleeping... **pleeeease???** Heheh.."

Thinking nothing of it I look up searching for Darkness who was unusually silent.

"Oi Darkness! Are you okay?"

 **This is my first time making a fan fiction so please bear with it! As a reminder this IS a Kazuma x Aqua fanfic I'm just gonna try taking it slow! And I really tried my best to really maintain character as if I really was Kazuma! So please rate this! I will be continuing this!(obviously) but in the future if I ever take a long time to do so I'm probably busy or not in the mood to! If I ever do which I hope I won't I will always explain what happened in the next update! Alright peaceeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2 Slightly Rushed

Chapter: 2 (still not naming this crap)

"Oi Darkness! Are you okay?"

"Yeah!yeah!.. I am hehehe"she responded while wiping drool coming from her mouth

Sometimes her drooling state scares me.

"Hey! We killed enough sprites! Lets go!"I yelled to the others.

As we were walking back I realized.

"Wait darkness, you were aroused earlier right?"

"Mhm, why?" She asked innocently

Suddenly I heard a huge explosion go off behind us. It couldn't have been Megumine! Because she would've warned us! Then wha-

"I turn around quickly" quick enough to give me some slight whiplash.

My eyes searched for Megumine who was still on the ground

"What the?-"

"LOOK OUT" Aqua exclaimed pointing to the top of the mountain.

As I look up I hear a rumbling sound which makes me even more alert!

"Avalanche!" Darkness shouted!

"Get behind cover now!"I yelled to the others and they surprisingly listened.

I ran to the protection of a huge rock realizing that Megumine was still there.

"Megumine!"I got back up and ran to her body.

"What the hell? She's asleep!"I blurted out in shock

"Oh, crap!" Just then the avalanche was a good car length away from us. In reaction I put up my arm to _try_ to cover Megumine and I. Suddenly, it stopped. I heard no rumbling anymore. Thinking it was safe I looked up to see a tall samurai like figure standing before me. He had some kind of fur around his neck and he seemed a bit see-through

"Gah!"Aqua cried bringing me back to my senses.

"Are you two alright?" I asked Aqua and Darkness.

"I t-think so! B-but my leg, it really hurts!"Aqua said

"Yeah I'm okay!"Darkness responded.

Taking a long refreshing breath I remember the samurai thing behind me.

I turn to Aqua who had her foot lodged underneath a huge boulder.

"Darkness! Keep that _thing_ busy!"

I run to Aqua.

"What the hell did you yourself into you Baka?"I asked

"J-just Shut up and help me! I think that avalanche made some rocks go down with it too! It really hurts!

Obeying her I tried lifting the rock but it wouldn't budge!

"Kazuma! **Yes, I am Kazuma** I think that's a winter shogun!"

"A what? You see I never went to school in Japan so I don't know what those are."

"It's the leader of those Winter sprite thingy's! I think it was disturbed you idiot!"

"You could've said that sooner!" I say while still trying to punch the boulder off.

"Kazuma! **I'm Kazuma.** I need some hel-!"

Seeing that she was cut off I turn around to see an aroused, but defeated crusader.

"Damn!"I said in response

I ran to Megumine to help her out.

"Kazuma! Pretend to be dead or bow to him so he forgives us!"Aqua said while releasing four of the sprites she caught.

I bowed but I was alerted when-

"Kazama! Your sword! Put it away!"

I couldn't hear a thing she said so I picked up Magumine and ran towards Aqua.

"Kazuma! I'm dying over here!" Said the aroused Darkness.

"Hold on!" Scraping my knee I slides towards Aqua

"What did you say?"

"Put your sword away and bow, Baka !-"

I woke up in a dark room sitting in a chair.

"Ah shoot.. did I die again?"

"Yes, unfortunately you did."

I heard an unfamiliar voice so I looked up and saw another goddess that was way more cuter, but her theme was purple instead of blue.

"Oh yeahhhhhh, I took Aqua so she couldn't do her job right?"

"Yea you did. I'm Eris, her replacement"

"Oh that makes sense"

Aqua's POV

"Put your sword away and bow, Baka !-"

"KAZUMA!"Darkness shrieked.

Then and there I saw the dude who stole panties, The Hikki-NEET's head fall onto my lap..

Tears filled my eyes..

It's hard to admit, but he's the only person here who's smart enough to get out of a tough situation. The only guy who ever got _us_ out of a tight spot. The only one who has a chance to get me home..the only one who _will._

"KAZUMA!"I yelled before looking up in horror

There was a winter shogun in front of me. Usually I would shrug it off and run away..

But now I have a persons head on my lap and my foot is under a boulder...

Is this how I die?

Is this how it ends?

Suddenly a blade rushed at me! Darkness had shot her sword straight in the middle of the shogun's gut. Having it collapse.

"Oh my god!" Darkness yelled in horror to see Kazuma's lifeless-headless body.

"What happened?"

No response

"Can't you heal him?!"Darkness shrieked at me.

"O-oh yeah!"I say with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I almost died..

Kazuma's POV

"Soo i can live life as a baby again in Japan? Or I can go to heaven?"

"Mhm" Eris said with a genuine smile

"Well that's obvious-"

"Kazuma! It's me! Aqua! I revived you! You can come back!"

"B-but that's against the rules"Eris said

"I don't care! Come on Kazuma!please!"

I hesitated to answer..

"Actually, Aqua I'm going back to Japan and I'm gonna live life again as a baby"

"What?!"

"Yeah..."

"Please! Kazuma!"

Aqua's POV

"Please! Kazuma!"

I need you to send home back home Baka!

"Please Kazuma!" Darkness said with a trembling voice. It was easy to tell that she was crying..

Kazuma's POV

Well.. saying no to a crying girl is kinda rude... and I sorta want to impress Eris soo.

"Fine! But only for Darkness"

"Thank you!"

I glared at Eris with the "take the hint" eyes, and she opened the portal.

I woke up. With a sobbing woman on me and an annoyed goddess crushed under a rock.

As soon as I woke up I was greeted by a big hug from Darkness.

"Alright lets go" I said eager to go home. Dying really takes a lot from you.

As we were walking back I felt a cold glare that tickled the back of my neck. Every time I turn around there's nothing...

We said our farewells to Darkness, but the rest of the way Aqua wasn't talking to me.

"Hey, Aqua are you..crying?"

"N-no you Hikki-NEET."

That ticked me off so I didn't say anything after that.

When we got to the stable we changed into our pajamas and went to bed.

awkward silent tensionnn*

"H-hey? Is your leg okay?"

"Yes. I. Healed. It.

"Was it something I said?

 **No response**

At that point I gave up, its no use to try understanding a useless-goddess.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA GIVE UP THAT EASILY???!" Aqua barked at me out of nowhere.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP"

"S-sorry..."

"Well I didn't think you were gonna talk to me" I said in a low voice

"That's not what you were supposed to think!"she said also in a low voice

"What was I supposed to think??!"I exclaimed quietly.

"You were supposed to feel bad and comfort me!" She responded.

"Why would I think that?!" I said

"Because you're supposed to follow my orders!"

"OHOHOHO your orders? YOUR ORDERS? Why would I follow those! It would probably kill me in an instant!" I said in a not so quiet voice anymore.

"SHUT UPPP"

 **This time we didn't say sorry.. we glared at each other but she..she was giving me a pouty face, but it seemed more real this time. Like she was legitimately sad. That was my cue to let my face soften. She seemed a bit surprised at first but she took the hint and fell asleep.**

 **I decided to make this chapter a bit more longer! Though you guys probably won't read mine it sucks and no one searches for this type of stuff anymore...sigh... but anyway! I decided to rush it just a bit more! As you can see in this chapter I added a pinch of drama! Any questions I'll leave in the third chapter! Peace, see you in the soon to be coming 3rd chapter! I mean I did post chapel 1 and 2 in the same day soooo**


	3. Chapter 3 A Bit Quicker

Chapter: 3(name)

Err she was crying... aren't the gods/goddesses able to see and watch us at all times?

Crap Eris might be watching..I gotta try to act nice from now on.

Next day.

Aqua and I were sitting at the guild waiting for Darkness and Megumine.

"Sigh their late" Aqua complained.

"Tell me about itt" I said in an equally complainfull(yes noice vocabulary) voice

Wait! It my time to make things right so that Eris would date me!

"H-hey Aqua?"I asked

"Whuddya want Kazutrash"

"Last night.."crap, this is even harder then I thought!

"Hmm? Have you finally decided to apologize for your sins?" She said in a joking manner.

"I'm sorry..if I said something wrong.."see?!That wasn't so bad?!

Meanwhile in the afterlife

"He does realize I can read his thoughts right?"

"Geez he's annoying"

Back in the guild...

"E-EHHHH?"Aqua exclaimed while her face was burning red.

"What?"I innocently asked.

She grabbed a fork and pointed it at me.

"W-who're you and what have you done to the real Kazuma!"

"W-what?"I asked dumbfounded.

"The real Kazuma would never apologize!"

"Am I wrong to apologize???"at that moment I realized that the entire Guild was watching us and at the moment so did she.

We both sat back down slowly in sync to see each other's burning faces.

"What was that about?" Darkness said breaking the silence. Thanks to her everyone in the guild stopped looking at us and started talking

"Phew" I sighed in relief.

"You two look like a married couple!"Megumin said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Sh-shut up!"I replied

"Heh anyway we found a new quest!"

"What's it about?" I asked trying to break the tension me and Aqua just built up.

"It's about this mansion that has haunted spirits or something and the landlord wants them gone!"she replied

"I'm not gonna deal with haunted crap, it's probably gonna be like a scary movie!"I said

"What's a movie?-"

"But the landlord says whoever exterminates the undead, can keep the house!"

"Holy crap! I'm in!" And in an instant I changed my mind.

So we got ready and took off to the mansion!

Once we got to the gate

We all stopped in unison hinting that we all could sense the undead. Seeing that we all had the enemy detection skill.

"There's dozens of them!" Darkness said in her aroused state as usual.

"Well! That's our cue to get out of here!"Megumine said while getting ready to turn around until I grabbed the collar of her cape.

"Hey! This was you idea! So you gonna stick with it."I said with a huge grin on my face.

"That face scares me.." Megumine said.

We proceeded to go in to unpack wen I saw a doll staring at us through the highest window. It seemed I was the only one who saw it so I thought nothing of it.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"N-nothing.." I replied

When we got in we unpacked and chose our rooms. Aqua's room was right next to me so I could hear everything.

"Ahh I'm gonna be happy here!" I heard Aqua say in a muffled voice

That told me she was probably ready for bed so I put on my pajamas and laid down.

Aqua's POV

Heh! They all don't know, that I brought some high grade wine! I'm gonna have so much fun here!

Huh. I can hear his snoring. I decided to turn in for the night, well..the others thought I did! Finally I can drink my wine. I pulled out the bottle from under the bed and realized it was unusually light.. I took off the cork and saw nothing but the inside of an empty bottle..

"AHHHHHHHH"

Who would do this?! My High grade wine..suddenly I saw a doll that was almost see-through in the corner that gave off this blue aura.

"GAHHHHHH"I ran to the next room to the right, Kazuma's room..

Kazuma's POV

Maybe the undead will leave tomorrow seeing that we disturbed them. Maybe they ran away when I saw one of them through the window. Or maybe the old owners really loved dolls and -suddenly interrupting my thoughts...

"KAZUMA-SAN"

"I'm Kazuma."

"KAZUMA-SAN KAZUMA-SAN!" a teary eyed Aqua yelled bursting into my room

"What?!" I yelled because she interrupted my sleep.

"DERES A MWONSTER IN MY WOOM" Aqua said burying her crying face in my chest.

Thinking she was just drunk I patted her on the head

"It's alright, you were probably just drunk" I said sympathetically

"Come on, I'll help you back to your room-"

At that point everyone was awake and was standing at my door.

I glared at them and shrugged. Suddenly we all heard singing at the end of the hall. That was our cue to run! We all ran in the opposite direction of the singing spirit

Where we found a closet with a lock.

"everyone! In here!" I yelled signaling to get in the closet

Everyone was able to make it in and I locked it. With a still crying Aqua clinging on to the back of my shirt, I felt a small tug so I quickly turned around

To see Megumine in her pajamas with her legs crossed.

"I-I need to pee.."she said

Crap! What should I do? I could tell her to go out.. but she'll probably not make it before-er you know..I guess I'll have to go..

"Hey Darkness, can you and Aqua get rid of the undead?"

"Y-yeah, but is it ok with Aqua?"she said while glaring at Aqua

"Oh yeah.."

I looked down to see her wiping all her fluids on my knee.

"E-ew!"

"I don't wanna go!"Aqua cried

"You will!"I said in response glancing at Darkness to take the hint.

"O-oh yeah." Darkness said dragging Aqua off me.

She then left the room with a crying Aqua.

"Alright, Megumine we gotta go"

We then left the room to find the bathroom. But..unfortunately we never knew where the bathroom was. We took a good twenty minutes looking for the bathroom.

We luckily did find the bathroom

"Alright go in, I'll tell you if anything comes."

"O-ok-You better not peek!"

"Alright, alright."

I guess Aqua is cute when she's not talking. Although it was satisfying seeing her run to _me_ for help. Huh, I guess she really is goddess. I've never looked at her that way before-

"W-what!?"I exclaimed as I looked around for the rumbling sound I heard. Suddenly when I looked to the left I saw a mountain of haunted dolls coming straight for me

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

I then heard Aqua yell..

"WATCH OUT"

Taking the hint I got up and ran as fast as I could!

"W-What?! What's going on Kazuma?!" I heard Megumine yell before I booked it.

Up ahead I saw a wrecked Darkness and Aqua

"RUN!"

For once they _did_ listen

I was of course faster then both of them seeing that Darkness's armor was heavy and Aqua..well you know.

"Guh!" Aqua yelped

In reaction I turned around and saw Aqua trip

Damn! This is gonna be really OOC **(out of character)** but I ran back and helped her up hoping that Eris would see me next time I die and confess! Ooh I can't wait!

"Get up Aqua!"

"I am!"

To my surprise We all heard an explosion ultimately killing off all the undead.

When all the degree cleared up I saw a half naked Megumine laying on the ground.

"Don't take advantage of this you pervert!" Magumine exclaimed

From that comment I was insulted which led me to not help her up.

"Kazuma"

"I'm Kazuma"

"T-thank you, for helping me up.." Aqua said with a bright red face

"If I didn't you wouldn't be able to resurrect me!"I said with a slight smile.

Soon after that we were scolded by the landlord for blowing up some of the hallway. She did force us to fix it up before living in it. Although I did notice that Aqua's insults did lighten up a bit. Probably because I've been pretending to be nicer to her. Fake it till' you make it amirite?

 **sorry if this chapter was a bit unrealistic and cringy! But I'm trying to make go a bit faster! I mean really? His excuse is Eris? You can blame me though! I needed an excuse for him to act nicer to her! Hahah I'm also pretending that people have read my fanfics although literally nobody has... D:**


	4. Chapter 4 Taking Time

Chapter: 4 [ ] N* G*me N* L*fe.

TheCubeAddict01 thank you for the review! I was surprised to see that someone actually read my fan Fiction! I'll try to fix my grammar in writing but if I do mess up just tell me! And I'll try to fix them I also got really excited when someone really appreciated the shogun scene! I'll also try to slow down the story!Again, thanks for the review! :P

A couple weeks have gone by so far and we've had some drastic changes Aqua and I.

Instead of "who the hell told you you can wake me up!" It's..

"Ay Aqua we gotta get to the Guild to make money"

"Why? I wanna sleep moreee" Aqua would reply.

"Don't forget it's your debt!"

"Oh fine.."

Sigh I guess that sappy "treat people the way you want to be treated" crap was slightly true. Seeing that we still have our occasional fights, but she and I have toned it down a bit more. Although I would always lose. Due to my fake kindness. Heh.

On our way to the guild..

"Hey Kazuma?"

"I'm Kazuma"

"How come you've been more obedient lately?"

Tch obedient? Please..

"I don't know ever since you resurrected me from that winter shogun.. I guess I appreciate you more."

AHHH that sentence makes me cringe so bad!

"Aw, that's sweet.." she said with her face down to hide her embarrassment.

Finally after what felt like hours of agony we actually made it to the Guild.

"That's the third time in a row" Darkness and Megumine said in sync.

"Third time in a row what?" I said in a joking manner.

"The third time you two didn't come in late fighting" they replied also in sync

Oh please you have no idea how hard it is to pretend..

"Anyway.. the festival is coming soon!"Darkness said

"Why don't we all go together?" Megumine said.

Huh, there's a festival in this world too? I've never really been to one though.. seeing that I'm just a shut-in.

"Yeah! I've never been to one before, so I hope its exciting!" Aqua said Gleefully.

They all stared at me awaiting an answer.

At first I hesitated but thinking it would be fun I nodded.

"So when is it?" I asked

"On this flyer.. it says... in a week! So plenty of time to get ready!"she said while quickly scanning the poster.

"Hey! Why don't we get ready now!" Darkness suggested

"Ehh you three can go"

"Your not coming?" Megumine said with a sad voice

"No worries, I'll join you guys later.

"Alright!" They all said.

As they left I went back to the Quest Request Board to see anything easy that gave us some good money.

seeing that Aqua would probably ask for a lot of food I chose a quest that had me protect some wagons with other adventurers because one of them was badly hurt.

Aqua's POV

When we left I couldn't help but check my allowance to only find 1,ooo eris left in it.

"Crap! Guys I don't have enough money!" I said to Megumine and Darkness

I glanced at Darkness suggesting if she can lend me any money.

"Sigh.. oh fine." Darkness said calmly.

"Thank you so much!" I said to Darkness as she handed me at least 1o,ooo eris.

When we made it to the shops I then realized.

"Um guys what exactly are we looking for?" I asked them.

They seemed surprised at first but then they quickly explained what a Kimono was.

"Ohh so, do all the girls wear it at the festival?

They both nodded their heads.

Soon after that we bought three kimonos

I bought a kimono that had white, dark blue, and light blue with a snowflake design.

Megumine bought a black and orange one with a pumpkin design.

And Darkness bought a white and orange one with a peach design.

Of course mine looked the best. As we were making our way to the bathrooms

three men stopped us.

"Ay you three look pretty good.."said the really big one

"Why don't you guys come with us, there's enough people to get freaky even."one of them said.

With disgusted looks we tried to turn around until the third one stopped us.

"Hey baby, where ya goin'?" He said

Kazuma's POV

Sigh I'm exhausted that old man wouldn't stop nagging me either. Geez I can't wait to go home. Oh, wait! I promised to meet them!

I walked passed the shops but I couldn't find them

"Sigh.. I guess I was too late I better get going home." I said

"Oh, first I need to use the bathroom"

Looking for the bathrooms people kept staring at me

"Look, it's Kazuma the brute"

"Kazutrash"

Damn I need to find who's spreading those names..

I looked up and saw Darkness, Aqua, and Megumine.. being harrased by three buff looking guys.

Geez it's that cliche where the main protagonist conveniently walks in at the right time and saves the love interests.

Sigh these guys look way too strong for me to handle...

"Oh!" I exclaimed thinking of a plan.

I then ran back behind the bathrooms. I looked around the corner to see the men staring at them. Neither of them saw me so that's good.

"Steal!" I said using the crowd to drown out the word

Then in my hands I then saw a pair of men's briefs in my hands.

"Yes!" I said. I then used the same technique to steal his belt, and in an instant his pants went down.

As soon as the guy realized he covered himself distracting the other two. Which gave Darkness enough time to snap out of her aroused state and strike!

Soon after that they were all arrested for sexual harassment and public indecency by some of the guards

I then tried walking out of the corner all cool-like but I tripped on a rock and ended up falling...

"Pff-BUWAHAHA"they all exclaimed trying to hold back laughter.

"Aw c'mon guys" I said getting up while rubbing my head because of the pain.

After that we all decided to go back home and turn in for the night.

While we were all making our way back home-

"Kazuma-san?"

"I'm Kazuma-san."

"T-thanks for saving us" Megumine said looking down to hide her embarrassment.

Aw crap! You would think I would be used to hearing that seeing that these past few weeks I've been saving Aqua in such a cliche way!

"Y-yeah.. no problem.." I said turning my head and scratching my temple to hide my tomato of a face.

It was then that I realized everyone's face was red at that point. To break the tension I walked into the mansion.

Geez dodged a bullet there...

The next day...

"Kazuma-san!"

"I'mm Kazumaa" I mumbled

"Wake up Hikki-NEET!" I heard Aqua say

"Geez whuddya want?" I asked them all while getting up.

Turns out they wanted me to see how they looked wearing the kimonos they bought.

Gotta admit..it did get me excited buuut..

"How does it look?" Darkness asked with a bright red face

"It looks great!" I said enthusiastically mostly because I can see her cleavage..

"W-what about me?" Megumine Said shyly

"Hmm pretty cute..but flat-chested.." I responded with a huge grin on my face

"YOU PEDO-NEET"

At that moment we realized we were missing someone. So Megumine and Darkness left the room in search of Aqua.

I of course couldn't go because they were afraid I would walk in while she getting dressed.

"I-I can't!" I heard Aqua say behind the door

"It was your idea!"Darkness said in response

"I wanna take it back-No! No!"

Suddenly I saw Aqua burst through door wearing her kimono

"AH" Aqua gasped

I couldn't' help but stare..

"Q-quit staring like that.." Aqua said with the brightest shade or red I've ever seen in my life on her face.

"You look.."

Am I really gonna say it?!

"You..look.."

Geez I really have to huh?

Tears starting filling her eyes, which signaled I probably don't have that much time.

"Beautiful.."the word escaped out of my lips

She quickly looked up in shock and we stared at each other. Both of us were breathing heavily and had a deep shade of red on our faces.

We both quickly looked down.

"T-thank you.." she said breaking the tension and quickly turned around to leave the room.

Then Darkness and Megumine walked in with a scary look on their faces

"Smooth moves man you made her cry."Megumine said

"What did you do to her you beast!" Darkness said both aroused and mad at the same time.

"N-nothing I swear!" I responded

"Well it doesn't look like you said nothing!"Darkness barked

"B-but-"

Suddenly Aqua walked in with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"S-see! I didn't do anything to her!"

In shock they both stared down me and Aqua-but, mostly me...

Though she seemed happy her face was still really red.

Heheh..

The very next day

We were at the shop again looking for food until The Aqua told me to wait in the middle of the stores. Slightly hesitant I obeyed.

"Alright you can open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes to see that they bought me my own kimono

It was a simple design green fabric with black in the middle.

"Thank you, Aqua" I said with a smile

"Your very welcome! It's a reward for being an obedient follower!"

Tch yeah right

"The girls helped me pick it out, so thank them too!"

"No problem!"

 **To be honest I can't really tell if I Rushed! Please excuse any mistakes! But if you feel the need to tell me please do so! And please share this with your friends and favorite! As you can tell on the first chapter I pointed this is my first fan fiction so bear with it please! Thank you! See you in the next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Growing Fonder

Chapter 5: I don't care anymore.

"No Problem!" I told Aqua without hesitation.

After that we left to do some farming. Seeing that my level was the lowest out of all of us. While we were killing some Toads we stumbled upon a dungeon.

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

I proceeded to walk in until Aqua grabbed my hand.

"H-hey we haven't agreed on going in there yet!" She said

"Why?Are you scared from last time?"I asked sarcastically

"No!" She snapped

"Hey it's alright Megumine and Darkness will be with us."I said while glancing at the two giving them a signal

"O-oh yeah we will!" Said Darkness while grabbing Aqua's shoulder

"I guess I'll go too..?"Megumine said hesitantly.

We proceeded to walk in until we saw two hobgoblins close the entrance up behind us.

"H-hey open the door!"I yelled in reaction.

"You must finish the maze" the one on the left said.

"To clear the path" the other said.

 _Tch they didn't even rhyme!_

"I told you that I didn't want to go in here Kazuma-san!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" I yelled in rude tone.

She then frowned at me. Which brought me back to my senses.

"S-sorry.."

Why 'd I say that? She's the one who's supposed to say sorry!

 **No response**

After that awkward moment we decided to go down the stair case when suddenly I stepped on a loose step of the staircase

"What the-"

"GAH"

I was shot full of arrows...

I woke up again in the afterlife realm to see Eris.

"Sigh, at least you didn't die from something stupid this time" she said

"Man, I didn't really want to die today too.." I said while rubbing the nape of my neck.

"Hey! Kazuma-San! You can come back now!"

"Alright!" I said standing back up

Wait! I can ask her out now that I'm here!

"Hey-"

"No. Sorry"

"Wha?"

"I can hear your thoughts.."

Oh..

"Alright I'll put up the portal.." she said annoyed.

As I was going up I thought, she probably on her period or something-

"I'm not!" Was the last thing I heard before waking up.

"Are you okay Kazuma-San?"Aqua asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks.." I said still in shock after being rejected.

We battled the rest of the undead until the end, where we saw a switch

It was fairly loose so I was still able to flip it with my weak arms.

We then heard a rumbling sound at the top of the staircase.

"It opened!"we all pointed out

Soon after we all went back home exhausted.

At the dining table...

"Geez today was tiresome" Aqua said.

"Hey! Check out this food my family sent!"Darkness said walking into the room.

"Krab..." we all said in sync

And in an instant we all pounced on it until we were all full.

"*yawn*. I think I'll turn in for the night, good night guys." I said with a slight smile on my face.

As I was sleeping I realized she changed from Hikki-NEET to Kazuma.. to Kazuma-San?

"Heh, maybe if I keep it up she'll actually be useful.."was the last thought before I fell asleep.

Aqua's POV

Why does that guy always feel the need to sleep..

I wonder if krab exists in Japan? Obviously.. he already knew what it was when he saw..

Wait, why am I thinking about him when I should be enjoying my meal? Heh..

I then proceeded to gobble up as much as I could until I was for sure full..

We all decided to sleep so I put on my pajamas and undid my hair.

Would Kazuma-San be nice enough to buy me something at the festival? Who knows?

Speaking of him being nice.. how come that Hikki-NEET has been less perverted and kinder?! I mean now that I think about it..when we fought the winter shogun that was the first time he actually cared for me..he also did save us from those three delinquents..and he did call me..beautiful..

Just the reminder of that made embarrassed as I tried to hide my bright red face by burying my face in my pillow..

 _Why can't I stop thinking about him?!_

"Hey, Aqua-San! There's beer if you want some!"

Maybe it'll make me forget about him..

So I got up and drank the night away!

Next morning...

Kazuma's POV

Geez I finally had a peaceful morning..the last couple days usually Aqua or the whole crew would wake me up.

I saw Aqua sprawled out on the couch staring at the fireplace.

I slowly creeped up on her trying to scare her until..

snooore*

"What the?" I said in a low voice trying not to wake her up.

"Oh yeah, might not wanna wake her up. We were going to tell you there was beer but you went to bed, And knowing her she probably has a hangover right now." Megumine said

"Oh yeah.." I said in a disappointed tone

" I wanted to scare her.."

"I mean you can.." Magumine replied.

Thinking it was best not to, I picked her up bridal style.

While I was walking down the hallway to her room I heard..

"..Kazuma-San.."Aqua gasped between breaths.

In shock I almost dropped her..

 _What the hell? Did she just say my name?_

Regaining my senses I stared at her again only to hear her soft breaths.

"S-she IS super cute.."you can't disagree on that..

I walked into her room and left her there before leaving I took one more look

Huh.. I guess I've never really saw her as a real girl. But now she's really adorable..

Wait what the hell am I thinking?! This is the annoying girl who made fun of my death!... Is she?

Aqua's POV

I woke up in my room with an aching back..

"Kazuma-San!"I yelled

I saw him walk in with a genuine not perverty smile.

"Yeah what's up?"he asked

"M-my back really hurts I think..I had a hangover..." I said to him

"Oh! Don't worry I'll get you some more pillows." He said while leaving the room.

Soon after he came in with two fluffed up pillows.

He gently used his arm to lift me up from my pillow

"When I was little and my mom drank she would always sit up with pillows behind her to fix her posture while she was sleeping." He said while putting the pillows behind me.

"Before you fall asleep I need to go get you something."

He said before leaving the room again.

 _Why is he still being so nice to me?!_

Soon after he came back in with a glass of water.

He gently pulled my chin up and made me drink the water. He put his face much closer to mine to examine my face.

 _E-eh?!_

I thought when my face became a bright shade of red!

Our faces were a good five inches from each other!

As if he _just_ realized his face started burning up too and quickly backed away.

"S-sorry" he said while looking down to hide his face.

"*gulps* I-its okay.." I said in response..

Breaking the tension he stood up and patted my head which didn't help my embarrassment.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?"he said with genuine smile and a concerned tone.

Kazuma's POV

E-Eh?! Why'd I do that?! I already know Eris won't date me so why am I still being nice to her?!

 **Hello everyone! I hope your enjoying the read so far! I tried making this chapter a little more quirky and exciting. I also put a tad bit of cringe in it too soo. Also! I. Really passionate about this so I'm really trying! Im writing this end note at exactly 2:48 AM in the US! Also, I'm going on a vacation to a suite on Friday so in a week I might not be able to do it very much! I will have a week to go to the suite so I hope that I will atleast be able to give you guys two chapters! Three if I'm lucky! Anyways see you in the next one!!**


	6. Chapter 6 It Begins

Chapter: 6

 _Am I..actually.. growing fond of her?!_

A couple hours later...

"Alright Kazuma! Me and Darkness are gonna head out to do some errands, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah.."I answered without hesitation.

I was about to fall asleep until I realized I'm here with Aqua..

And just in time she called out to me.

"Kazuma-San.."

I slowly got up and went to her room.

"Yes...?" I asked in a low voice

"I-I need to pee.." she asked slightly embarrassed.

"You can't just get up?" I asked

"N-no my body hurts and I don't have much mana..."

"You.. want me to pick you up..?"

She slowly turned her head in embarrassment and nodded.

Obeying, I picked her up bridal style and put her on the toilet.

"Will you be okay from now on?" I asked her in a concerned tone.

"Yes.." she said.

Before leaving I put a trash can in front of her before

"In case you feel like throwing up.." I said

Before I left the room she gave me a genuine smile. In response I did too.

I waited outside the room for while to hear..

"Blargh!"

"H-hey? Are you okay in there?" I politely asked.

"BLAARHG!"

I waited for the sound to stop to walk in.

I walked in to see panting Aqua hovering over the trash can. I then grabbed a tissue a proceeded to wipe her mouth.

"Try to wash your hands while I go get you some water, ok?"

No response

I then left the room to fetch her a glass of water.

I walked back in with a slightly more collected Aqua leaning on the sink

I handed her the water

"You don't want to die of dehydration right?" I said as she proceeded to drink the water.

I picked her up bridal style again and set her on her bed.

"You should really learn to control your drinking..." I said before letting her sleep again

3 days later...

"The festival is tomorrow guys!" Megumine said in excitement.

"Yeah.."

After Aqua's little hangover she hasn't been drinking as much.

"Well, I guess that means we shouldn't be questing right? Seeing that someone could get hurt and not get go..." Darkness said

"You have a point.." I said while holding my chin up at the ceiling.

"So should we start planning..?" Aqua said

"Planning what?" We all asked.

"Like what we're gonna do there and which times and stuff the booths will be open." She asked innocently.

A few days earlier in Darkness's room...

"Alright so we're gonna do it at the festival right?"Megumine said in a low voice.

"It would make sense.. have you seen how nice they're being to each other lately??" Darkness said in also a low voice.

"So basically you're trying to set them up?together..?" Megumine said while tilting her head.

"Yeah, basically we're gonna ditch them and leave them together for the rest of the festival." Darkness said with an evil grin.

Present day:dining table...

"Alright lets sleep early seeing that the festival might take a lot out of us." Darkness said while getting up from her chair.

All nodding our heads we all went to bed.

Though since our rooms were all right next to each other we could all tell we weren't getting that much sleep. We were rustling and getting up.

Next morning...

I was hoping to wake up before the others but instead they all woke me up eagerly

"Come on Kazuma! We gotta get ready!" They all shouted at me.

"Why noww??" I said while getting up...

"Cause why not now!"they all responded in sync.

Obeying their commands, we double checked everything and retried out kimono's.

The festival...

"Alright we're here!" I said enthusiastically

"Where should we first guys?-guys?" I said turning around to only find Aqua.

"W-what are you staring at..?" Aqua said.

"Where did Megumine and Darkness go?" I said in shock to her

Thinking about what I said she quickly turned around to find no one. And then returning her gaze to me in a panic.

"W-what?!" She said slightly getting close to me.

I'm alone in a crowd with a girl?? What do I do?

"!" This is gonna be OOC but..

I suddenly grabbed Aqua's hand..

"In surprise Aqua turned to me in shock

"What the hell?-"

"So we won't get lost." _Geez! What a cliche.._

Aqua's POV..

 _What the hell? Why am I so embarrassed??_

His hand is so warm..

Kazuma's POV

Her hand, it so warm..and soft..

"Alright, while we're looking for Darkness and Megumine we should enjoy ourselves!" I said trying to break the tension.

She then quietly nodded.

A couple minutes later..

Huh, she seems unusually quiet..

"H-hey are you okay?" I asked her

She looked down and and nodded.

She must be embarrassed because of the kimono.. I said putting two and two together.

I then walked towards a shop that sold fans. I bought the brightest blue fan that seemed to match her kimono.

"Here, you can use this to cover your face." I said with a smile.

Aqua's POV

I accepted his offer and took the fan. It seemed cheap and low quality compared to the fans I already had.

"F-fine since you bought me it I'll keep it!" I said realizing he didn't even ask..

"Kazuma-san your face, it's burning red" I said

Kazuma's POV

This is embarrassing..

I quickly turned my head to hide my face.

It seems that I needed that fan more then she did..

Suddenly I heard a quiet snort with also quiet giggles after.

I turned my head to Aqua in shock

"-! Did I just snort.." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"H-hey, don't worry! It was really cute!" I said in response hoping no one would think I have a fetish for making girls cry..

"Look at that dirtbag making that poor girl cry.."

"No wonder he's called Kazuma the brute.."

That last comment was uncalled for..

She pouted at me while holding the fan up to her face only showing her eyes.

 _I smiled at her pouting face while internally screaming in the inside.._

In response she gave a smile back

"Hey, why don't we grab some food while we're at it?" I said with a single sweat bead going down the side my face.

 _She looked up at me and gave the most beautiful smile that I couldn't help but blush._

While I was standing there stunned, she responded.

"Of course!" She said pulling me towards the food section.

 _Why do I feel like this? And Eris already rejected me so why am I being so nice?_

What's going on with me?

 **Hey guys! I really sorry I had to cut this short! I just felt the need to post something before you guys forget that this fanfic exists! I've actually been really busy and my AC isn't working! And I've been taking care of my cousins lately more then usual! So please excuse my absence and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And please try to get used to that! You know, waiting like two days for the next chapter! Sorry to disappoint! We'll see you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7 Slowly

Man, if only Aqua was a bit more like Eris, Sweet and considerate

"Sigh, what a pain." I said to myself as Aqua stuffed her mouth with Takoyaki.

"Hm?" Aqua said staring at me with her face filled with food.

"Uh, that'll be 600 eris.." the man selling the takoyaki said.

"Sigh, I know I know.." I said to Aqua while paying the man.

Being reassured Aqua went back to eating as much as she could.

We walked over to a bench to rest from the crowd

"Wush sould we do nao?" Aqua said still chewing.

"Finish chewing I said to her."

She then gave me a glare that clearly read" I'm not a kid you know!"

She finished chewing and repeated her self in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What should we do now?" She said

"I don't know.. we should probably go back to the Guild.." I said looking down at my wallet.

Dang.. I spent a lot of eris today.. only got 800 eris now..

I then got up and started walking towards the guild

Aw man, I realized I didn't get anything for myself..too late now.

As if she read my mind she tapped my shoulder and asked if I wanted some takoyaki.

I hesitated for a moment but quickly said no.

When we got to the Guild we saw Darkness and Megumine giving each other a smug face at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL" me in Aqua said in sync

They quickly looked at us in shock but then gave us a smug face.

"What's wrong?.." Megumine said trying to cover her smile with her hat.

"What do you mean what's wrong?! You left us!"

"Well if you really were worried the why'd you take 2 hours to find us?" Darkness said.

"What does time have to do with anything?!" Aqua yelled at Darkness

"Wellll it seems to me that you guys were doing something else besides looking for us.." Megumine said not hiding her smile anymore.

"What does that imply?!" I yelled.

Realizing there still was people in the guild we all sat down.

We calmed down a bit after that..

"Man, this was probably the worst festival I've had, and also my first in my reincarnated body.." I complained

"I had a little fun.." Aqua said in response.

Not knowing what we were talking about Megumine and Darkness suggested to go home. Of course we accepted.

Once we got home we all changed and took a nap.

With me being the first to fall asleep

I woke up in the middle of the night.

I need to pee..

I slowly got up and made the floorboards creak really loudly. Loud enough that I heard Megumine rustle around in her bed after it.

I slowly walked down the hallway to see Aqua waiting outside of the bathroom banging on the door.

"What are you doing?!" I said in a low voice

Realizing I was there she said

"Darkness fell asleep on the toilet!" She said also in a low voice

"Are you kidding me?" I responded

Thinking it would be funny I put my finger underneath the wooden door and tried my best to point it at where the toilet should be.

"Create water!" I said

We then heard her slightly scream and rustle around in there before coming out.

"Finally! Aqua said"

In response Darkness came out very embarrassed and decided to go back to bed.

Seeing that she waited longer then me I let Aqua go first.

After a while I heard snoring coming from the bathroom

Sigh.. I decided to go outside..

The next morning..

I woke up before all of them for once and waited on the couch.

Aqua being the second to wake up she walked into the living room and drank some water.

Breaking the silence I said

"So, is the toilet comfortable?" I asked her

She pouted at me and stomped out side.

What's her problem I thought before getting up to eat some bread. After waiting a couple minutes I went outside to check on her and didn't find her in the front or the back.

Where is she?-wait, why am I looking for her? I turned back to go inside and stopped before entering.

"She probably got her self into trouble or something I should probably keep looking." I said to my self

I went into the town calling her name.

When I reached the shops she was there buying some bread.

I slowly walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"H-hey what're you doing here?" I asked her

She turned around and gave me a surprised look.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey, keep your voice down!" I said in a low voice

She then stayed silent and we both walked home together.

"Why'd you turn up and leave?" I asked her

"Because, that was the last piece of bread. I went to get some more."

She said in response.

"How'd you know I would eat the last one?" I said.

She gave me a surprised look and quickly explained that I always eat bread for breakfast.

"Im surprised that you payed attention to that. Anyway why didn't you tell me you were going to the shop?" I then asked her.

A little concerned about the first comment she said

"I thought you wouldn't care!.." she said

I didn't have an answer for that.

So I just stayed silent until the rest of the way home

Once we got home both Darkness and Megumine asked where we went.

"We just went out to get some stuff.." I said

They the gave us a smug look.

"Not like that!" I said to them in response.

"Why don't we go on a quest?" Aqua suggested

"I gotta go back home to do some stuff.." Darkness said

"So do I." Megumine said

"Oh, ok." I said to both of them.

So it's just me and Aqua huh? Oh well

"Im going back to bed ok?" Aqua said rubbing her eyes and walking back to her room.

I decided to go back out and get some more frog meat.

2 hours later...

OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE THE DEVIL FOR THIS I AM SO SORRY I COULDNT MAKE THIS ANY LONGER I KNOW I PROMISED IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I REALLY COULDN'T BECAUSE WE HAVE PACK OUR STUFF FOR HOUSTON IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY IT WILL TAKE A WEEK BEFORE WE GET HOME IM SO SORRY BUT I WONT BE ANLE TO POST CHAPTERS FOR THE NEXT WEEK I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER WHEN I COME BACK.


	8. THIS IS AN UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

**Update:**

 **Hey guys it's me! I know that I said I would come back in a week. I still am it's just I don't have enough free time to make an entire chapter. Again I'm sorry.. and I have been reading your reviews! And honestly it warms my heart that you guys are giving me feedback, complimenting my story, and even pointing out my mistakes! I'm not one of those people who think constructive criticism is bad. I actually take it into consideration.**

 **I am very happy that you have been enjoying this and helping me on the way. I read every single one of your guys' comments and I take them all into consideration. Again thank you for reading this. This was just a way to show that I haven't given up. I've just been busy with personal things. Thank you! I'll be back in a couple days!**


	9. Chapter 8(TAKING A BREAK)

"GEeez I-i..should probably uh..get hooome."I said stumbling out holding on to the wall.

In those two hours I decided to go to the guild and have a little fun.

Although I've gotten carried away and decided to get drunk.

I then started walking home as I was stumbling down the street.

When I walked in I was surprised to find a crying goddess grab me.

"W-where were you!?"she asked in a trembly voice

"At the guild, w-what's up with you?"I responded still drunk

"I thought I was alone!she said burying her face into my shirt.

"Well I'm here now." I said

"I know that.."she said

As if she was satisfied Aqua calmly went back to her room to sleep.

Soon after I decided to do the same.

The next morning..

I woke up to a loud

"WE'RE BAACK!"

I stood up and walked out to see darkness and Megumine in the doorway.

"H-hey guys..!."

I felt something warm in my stomach going up

"BLARGH.."

I said with another coming up..

"H-hey are you okay?"

They both asked.

"Yes..I'm ok..I'm definitely not in pain.."I said sarcastically

"Geez you could've just said no." Aqua said leaving her room to heal me

"T-thanks.."I said slightly embarrassed.

"N-no problem.."she said with a slightly red face.

"Hey! Since we're here let's go questing now!" Megumine suggested.

All nodding our heads we went back to our room to prepare.

We finished packing our things and were met with Megumine and Darkness impatiently waiting for us on the couch

"Hey! Are you two ready??" Megumine yelled.

"Yeah, yeah.." I said

As we walked back downtown we decided to visit Wiz

We entered the store looking for Wiz.

"Wiz?"

"Wiiiiiz!"

"Wiz!"

We all yelled.

We decided to look around before leaving.

Seeing that she wasn't there.

Soon after Darkness noticed a note on the counter.

"Fortune.. telling.. to the left?"

Darkness said while quickly scanning the tiny paper.

"We probably should of noticed that first.." I said in a disappointed tone.

Following the directions of the paper we walked into the hallway to the left

There we saw a door that read "fortune telling!".

We opened the door to find Wiz and a couple other adventurers surrounding a mysterious orb.

"O-oh hey guys! I must've not heard you guys!" Wiz said as soon as we opened the door.

After the adventurers left we asked Wiz about the

Fortune telling.

Um do you mind explaining what that was about?" I said firmly resting my hand on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should've told you guys that I bought this magic orb that supposedly tells people the future!"

"Wait, is there a catch? Like what's the one bad thing?" Darkness explained.

"No.. why would you think that?" Wiz responded

In response we all turned around to each other almost talking telepathically

"Is she serious?." Darkness' face read.

"So do you guys wanna try it out??" Wiz asked eagerly

"sure why not?"I said shrugging my shoulders

"How much will it cost?" Megumine asked.

"On the house!" Wiz said with a genuine smile.

 **I'm sorry guys this was the best I can do. Please excuse for I will be taking a break. I family member of mine has recently passed away and I think I need a break. So for now this is it until I get to the flow of things. If I do end up telling you that I've given up on this feel free to continue it in your own way. Anyways, I'm gonna take a break even though I've had you guys waiting for so long. I'm truly sorry..**


	10. Quitting (09-09 22:12:19)

Hey guys it's been awhile. I'm sorry but I can't finish this fanfiction. Feel free to finish it yourself. I'm not motivated and I've lost interest.

Bye.


	11. Clearing things up

Hello again, to let you know I'm not continuing this fanfiction still. I just thought I need to clear things up before I'm gone for good.

The family member who had passed away was really close with me, because of that I don't feel the need to be doing things like this. Life is too short. I'm now focusing on my art and improving In it to be successful. I've given up on this. I'm not the type of person who would keep going, I'm weak. I've let people down my whole life so I decided to just stop impressing them so they won't be disappointed. If we're gonna be honest I don't even wanna post this. I decided that I wouldn't touch this site ever again, but I felt a bit guilty and I didn't want to leave you guys like this. I'm sorry.

If you want to see my art my Instagram is @trezbien_babadilla I feel happy making art and I won't stop doing it. Anyways, bye for good.


End file.
